It is proposed that the American College of Emergency Physicians (ACEP) investigate the medical logic and functional feasibility of existing patient care algorithms as they relate to emergency medicine. Algorithms will be categorized as applicable or not applicable to emergency medicine, acceptability of medical logic, and usefulness A clinical evaluation of the functional feasibility of the protocol will be conducted, with a rationale developed for improving their utility. Other health agencies will participate as consultants where algorithms involve non-emergency physician health care practitioners. The intent of this study is to develop and demonstrate a method of reviewing and evaluating algorithms to provide constructive feedback on their utility. A sample of approximately twenty (20) algorithms will be field tested during this feasibility study.